Andrew Garner
The Ugly |relatives = Melinda May (Ex-Wife) |species = Inhuman |citizenship = |gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = June 2016 (revived; Original Timeline) 2015 (Ultron Timeline) 2012 (resurrected by Loki Laufeyson; Loki Timeline) |clearance = |IDno = |title = Doctor |affiliation = * ** * |movie = Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (22 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Blair Underwood (Andrew Garner) Matthew Willig (Lash) |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Andrew Garner was a Neurologist and Forensic Psychologist who specialized in working with the gifted individuals from the Index. During his career within S.H.I.E.L.D., he met and married Agent Melinda May, though they eventually got divorced. Garner later returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. to do a profile on Skye, who had recently developed superpowers from undergoing Terrigenesis. Garner's own latent Inhuman genes were activated when he accidentally broke the Terrigen Crystal hidden in a ledger originally belonging to Jiaying, and he was transformed into the monstrous Lash. Garner eventually learned how to control his transformations and managed to hide his true nature from everyone around him. During the Inhuman Outbreak, Garner established a cover as helping S.H.I.E.L.D. evaluating newly-emerged Inhumans while tracking and killing Inhumans as Lash. However when his secret was discovered, Garner was briefly captured by HYDRA before then escaping and going on the run. Eventually Lash took over Garner completely and he surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to say goodbye to May. In a last attempt to kill Hive, Lash saved Daisy Johnson from his control, but while he ensured Johnson was safe, Lash was briefly killed by James Slade, only to be revived by his own healing powers. Going into hiding for the past couple of years, Lash had been hiding in the hidden city of Orollan where he joined House Lor, the royal house that ruled a lost colony of Inhumans that lived for thousands of years. Despite his past atrocities, Lash learned how to control his nature, in which his life in Orollan helped him change as to who he was and became one of the city's protectors. At some point, he recently left Orollan where he eventually came to Coulson's aid to close a portal to the Fear Dimension and would attend Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons before returning home to Orollan. A year later, Garner was among the Inhumans of Orollan that were summoned by the Inhumans of New Attilan to aid the Avengers and the rest of their allies in the kingdom of Wakanda to prevent the Black Order from reaching the Mind Stone. When Thanos Rex arrived, Lash was among the heroes that tried to stop him, but was unsuccessful, and he would be one of those that survived the Snap. Despite failing to prevent Thanos from wiping 50% of life, he aided the surviving Avengers on a mission to assassinate Thanos and reclaim the Infinity Stones to undo the Snap, only to find out that the Mad Titan destroyed them. Personality Andrew Garner was a kind, gentle and caring individual as a normal human, having treated his ex-wife Melinda May with such pleasure. As a therapist, he seemed encouraging and one to give out suggestions for his patients. As a human, he means no harm to anyone and sees potential in new Inhumans such as Joey Gutierrez. After his Inhuman transformation, however, Garner's "instincts" took over his subtle persona and he became a ruthless Inhuman killer to the ones that he deemed deserved punishment, such as Dwight Frye. As Lash, he was feared but some, such as Lincoln Campbell, were brave enough to go head-to-head with the grey-skinned beast. After wounding Hive shortly after arriving on board a Quinjet, it was revealed that despite his ruthlessness and "instincts", a part of Andrew Garner still existed within Lash. He resisted his "instincts" and put his primary mission aside in order to release Daisy Johnson from the dark Inhuman's control and get her to the safety of the Quinjet, a heroic act that resulted in his death, only for his powers to heal his wound. Powers and Abilities Powers Andrew Garner was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak and gained superhuman powers. The transformation changed him physically, turning him into a terrifying beast nicknamed Lash with a long mane growing from his scalp down to his upper back. *'Superhuman Strength': As Lash, Garner had superhuman strength, being able to accomplish feats of strength a human being would find difficult. He managed to easily throw Werner von Strucker across a room with little effort. *'Superhuman Durability': As Lash, Garner was able to withstand various forms of attack, such as Daisy Johnson's vibration blasts, or Lincoln Campbell's energy currents, without suffering serious wounds. He could easily withstand multiple gunshots; bullets penetrated his skin, but they did not seem to slow him down. However, this was not sufficient to survive Hellfire's fire-imbued chain. This may also have applied to his human form, albeit to a lesser extent, judging by the fact he survived Melinda May shooting him multiple times long enough to transform into Lash. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Lash was able to recover from wounds in a matter of seconds to minutes, such as the ones from when he was shot multiple times in the chest by the ATCU in Culver University, and the bullets shot by Melinda May while in his human form, that only triggered an immediate transformation. *'Longevity': Lash's healing factor allowed him to increase his lifespan. *'Energy Blasts': Lash was able to generate a form of superheated blue energy that was hot enough to incinerate durable materials like metal. This was displayed significantly during his battle with Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell, and Alphonso Mackenzie, in which he utilized his energy to incinerate holes in the hospital walls to provide an escape route. The energy could also be channeled into concussive blasts with enough explosive power to blast a hole in a person's chest; this was his primary method of executing his victims. **'Internal Bodily Cleansing': Less lethally, this energy was also capable of freeing an Inhuman infected by Hive by drawing the Inhuman's parasites out of the victim and destroying them, though Lash was only able to free Daisy Johnson. Lash himself could not be infected by Hive, as the his parasites simply disintegrated the second they touched Lash's energy, rendering them useless. Through this parasite removal, Lash gave Inhumans an immunity to Hive's infection, as shown when Hive was unable to use his parasites to reinfect the cured Daisy Johnson. Former Powers *'Transformation': A unique trait amongst Inhumans with physical transformations, Garner was able to transition between his human form and his Lash persona at will or when in mortal danger. Though the transitioning from his human form to his Inhuman form was evidently painful, he did not have complete control over it. As explained by Lincoln Campbell, this ability was the result of an unusually slow transition; once the transition was complete, Garner lost this ability, permanently remaining as Lash. Abilities *'Master Psychologist': Garner had a PhD in psychology, and used his skills to analyze agents and have them confront issues about themselves that they attempt to ignore. Coulson went to Garner as Coulson began to lose control over his urges to write the Words of Creation and made Garner the therapist of the candidates of the Caterpillars program. *'Combatant': As Lash, Garner had great combat ability, being able to take out several Primitives with ease. However, he often used his superhuman strength to his advantage instead of using actual skill. Facilities *'Culver University': To be added *'Playground': To be added *'Cocoon': To be added *'Endotex Labs': To be added *'HYDRA Castle': To be added Relationships Allies Enemies Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Lash was the high priest from the hidden Inhuman city of Orollan, who sought to judge if Inhumans were worthy of their powers, and hunted down and executed those he deemed unworthy, as his culture deemed Terrigenesis a sacred gift. Behind the Scenes External Links * Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Physicians Category:Professors Category:Revived Characters - Original Timeline Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Secret Warriors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Consultants Category:Villains